


Nap Time

by TheMortalWhale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, i needed something cute, set after 2x09, tired!alec, tired!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalWhale/pseuds/TheMortalWhale
Summary: Basically just Alec and Magnus forcing each other to take a break from searching for Simon and take a well-deserved nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. It was going to be more angsty, but then this happened.

Alec was tired. Really, ridiculously tired.  
He hadn’t slept properly in three days and was more than ready to just drop where he stood and have a well-deserved nap. After Valentine took off with Simon everyone had been on high alert, knowing it was just a matter of time before he’d somehow use Simon to get to Clary, and they all knew she would do anything for him. 

Alec thought about Magnus, who was putting all his resources and energy into finding Simon as well as his spell book. He had only seen his boyfriend once since Alec had confronted Raphael and Isabelle, and that was just a brief meeting to hurriedly apologize, make sure they were ok, and promise to have a proper conversation about it soon. 

He touched his phone, considering texting Magnus when it rang. Looking at the screen he smiled; great minds think alike, and answered.

“Hi Magnus.”

“Hello Darling, are you at the Institute?” 

Alec frowned, Magnus sounded exhausted. 

“Yeah, I’m organizing new search groups to cover Staten Island, just in case. Where are you?”

There was a loud noise on Magnus’ end, almost as if he’d walked into a tornado, and when it quieted he heard Magnus sigh, “I’m outside, care to come let me in?”

Alec hung up with an affirmative and powerwalked to the main entrance, immediately looking for the warlock when he stepped outside.

“Magnus?”

“Yeah, give me a second,” a familiar voice said to his right and he turned to see Magnus leaning against the wall of the Institute.

“Magnus? Are you injured?”

“No,” Magnus’ voice was quiet, “Just beyond exhausted. I need to sit down for a bit, but I … Well to be honest Alexander, I don’t want to be on my own when I’m this exhausted. I’ll have no way of defending myself if the need should arise.”

That, if nothing else, really let Alec know how tired Magnus was and he rushed forward to stand next to the other man.

“Why didn’t you stop earlier, or at least come here? Dammit Magnus, I understand that getting your spell book back is important, but you can’t do this to yourself.”

Magnus responded with a tired chuckle. 

“I don’t think you’re one to talk, when was the last time you slept?”

Alec just sighed and reached out to take Magnus’ hand.

“I’ll guess the same time you had any sleep last. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

He watched his boyfriend push off the wall and together they walked into the Institute, hand in hand. Alec led him back to the op center where he’d been staring at maps and planning, and he pushed Magnus into one of the chairs. 

“I’m gonna go get both of us something to drink. Do you want water, coffee or tea?"

“As strong a coffee as you can make.”

Alec nodded, that did not sound like a bad idea, and he carefully put one of his daggers down on the table in front of Magnus before he left.

He knew the fallen angel blood in Magnus was enough to activate the dagger, and although Victor wasn’t around and most people knew who Magnus was to Alec, he wasn’t going to take any chances. He knew Magnus was tired and hoped that if the other man couldn’t fight, at least the sight of the seraph dagger turning red would be enough to keep confrontational shadowhunters away from him until Alec could run back in.

It took him a good ten minutes to get to the kitchen, make them coffee and get back, so he wasn’t all that surprised when he walked in and found his boyfriend asleep in his chair. Sighing, Alec turned around and handed the cups off to the first shadowhunters he could find before turning back to the sleeping warlock with a smile. 

He took a moment to figure out just how to go about moving Magnus from the chair without waking him, but in the end decided that there was really only one way and if Magnus woke up he’d just force him back to sleep. He bent slightly to get his left hand behind Magnus’ knees and somehow managed to get his right hand behind his back to lift him up. He stood completely still, waiting to see if the warlock woke up, but Magnus only scrunched his face up before turning it slightly and nuzzling into Alec’s neck.

In fact, Alec was over halfway to his room by the time Magnus woke up, something he considered to be both a victory and a testament to how tired his usually easily awoken boyfriend was.

“Alexander? Are you carrying me?”

Alec snorted, “If you really have to ask that you’re more tired than I thought. No, don’t move, we’re almost there.”

“I can walk, Alec.”

“And I can carry you. Now keep still and enjoy not having to walk.”

For a second, he thought Magnus was going to argue, but then he just settled down against Alec’s neck again and sighed. 

“This is kinda nice,” he finally muttered, just as Alec spotted his bedroom door.

“Not having to walk?”

“Well that too, my strong Shadowhunter,” Damn him for still being able to make Alec blush, “But no, I was thinking more about the carrying itself. I don’t think I can remember the last time someone cared enough to take care of me, well except for right after I finished healing Luke, but that was also you.”

Alec didn’t have an answer to that, so he just pulled Magnus a little closer and tried to open the door to his bedroom. He was struggling to get a grip on it though and was just about to reposition Magnus when the door opened on its own.  
“Magnus, knock it off.”

“It’s just a door, Alec, doesn’t take much energy.”

Alec carefully deposited Magnus on his bed and went to find him something to sleep in. 

“I don’t care; that’s energy you don’t have. Do you need help changing into these?” he asked, holding up a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“I’m tired, Alexander, not dying.”

Alec took that as a “no” and handed the clothes over to his boyfriend.

“Get some sleep, Magnus. I’ll be in the op center.”

He gave the other man a chaste kiss and turned to leave, but found that he could not open his bedroom door no matter how hard he pulled.

“Magnus? Are you doing something to my door?”

Magnus was busy getting changed, but there was no other possibility.

“Yes, and I’m not opening it. You need sleep too, Alec, three days without it is way too long.”

“I don’t have time for this, Magnus, we have to continue looking for Simon.”

“Fine, I’ll go with you then. If you don’t have time to sleep, I don’t have time to sleep. I can do something else while my magic restores itself. I know Brooklyn better than you do, I can have a look at where your teams are searching.”

Alec resisted the urge to turn around and bang his head against the door, trust Magnus to be difficult. 

“Magnus…”

“No. You need to realize that I’m just as worried about you as you are about me, Alexander. You need rest just as much as I do and if you’re going to be stubborn about it then so will I, let’s see how much you like it.”

“If Valentine gets Clary he can activate the Soul Sword, Magnus, and chances are that Clary will go to him in hopes of saving Simon so we need to find him first. If he activates that sword you die, I don’t. Please Magnus.”

“And if you don’t get some rest soon you’re going to collapse, and with the luck we’ve been having the last couple of weeks you’re going to fall down some stairs or hit your head against a table or the floor when you do and split your head open. An iratze is not going to help you with that and I won’t be able to either because I’ll be too tired. Two hours Alexander, we can set an alarm for two hours and then go back to the search. Please.”

There wasn’t much Alec could do anyways with the door locked, but he knew that Magnus had a point.

“Fine. We’ll get some sleep, but then I’m going back.”

“And I’ll help you. Now get changed and get into bed, I’m tired.”

“Are you going to unlock the door? I thought we just had a discussion about you, magic and energy you don’t have.”

“I’ll unlock the door when we’re getting up. That way you won’t be able to leave without me. I mean it, Alexander. If you’re not resting, I’m not resting. And keeping the door locked isn’t taking any of my energy, locking it did.”

Alec wanted to scold him, but knew it would fall on deaf ears. Magnus knew his magic best and telling him to slow down, even if it was in concern for his well-being, was generally just ignored. 

Alec wasn’t going to ignore that he was tired, and spending some time in bed cuddled up to his boyfriend sounded heavenly at that point. 

He grabbed some sweats for himself and left for the bathroom, pointing at the bed and giving Magnus his sternest look before doing so.

When he came back out a couple minutes later, the lights were off and Magnus was under the covers, but Alec could see glowing cat eyes and knew the warlock was still awake. 

He got in without a word and smiled when Magnus immediately moved closer, curling into Alec’s side with his head on his chest and a hand over his stomach.

Alec loved laying like that. Magnus cuddled him in bed just as much as he cuddled Magnus, but there was something about Magnus curling into Alec’s side that made him ridiculously happy. He turned his head and kissed the top of Magnus’ head before whispering, “Go to sleep. I’m here too and I won’t be able to leave without you so please, rest.”

“You too,” Magnus whispered back and Alec nodded. He was too tired at that point to even try staying awake, laying down in bed had reminded him of just how tired he was.

“Night Magnus,” he whispered, and was met with steady breathing. Chuckling, he pulled Magnus a little closer and settled down to sleep, alarm clock forgotten.


End file.
